Crew 101
by Princess Raye Fire
Summary: What if there had been a Crew of sayen-jins not including Vegita and Goku that survived the destruction of Vegita-sei
1. Part 1

Crew 101 part1

By: Princess Raye Fire

Piccolo's head shot up. He had never felt a ki this strong. It was still in space but moving closer every second. Now it was entering Earth's atmosphere and, he could tell, the force was actually six ki's two of them rivaling that of the Earth's Saiyans. The power even felt the same.

Suddenly Goku, Goten, and Gohan phased in, in front of him. "Do you feel it, Piccolo?" asked the boy who defeated Cell. (A/N: In my time line Goku didn't die.)

"Yes Gohan. Let's go." He stepped up and joined the father and son trio. Then they disappeared from Kame's Look Out.

~@~@~@~

"Trunks, we're leaving." Grunted Vegeta.

"Yes! A fight!" The purple haired boy jumped for joy.

"May-be. This powers feels…saiyan-jin like."

"What?!" 

~@~@~@~

*Boss * a voice came over Calansti's Radio in her Space pod.

"What?"

*I think the welcoming committee is coming. *

**Just wait till we land, Drako. Those are weaklings. Eturni could take them all single handedly ** Another voice said.

~Shut-up, Nalaki!~

-All of you shut your mouths! Save it for the ground forces.-

**Oh, of course Great Victor! ** Said Nalaki sarcastically

~@~@~@~

When Piccolo and the Z-fighters had finally gathered just in time to see 6 meteors crash into the ground at the floor of the plateau they were all standing on. When the dust and debris cleared they saw 2 male figures standing and 1 male and 1 female figure leaning on the sides open space pod that had 1 female figure sitting on top of.

"Why, hello, gents. my name is Nalaki" One of the males said bowing mockingly. His hair stood up like Goku's only a little taller. "These are Victor." He had obviously shaved hair. "Drako." A guy with hair that's hair stood straight up with small spikes in it. "Eturni." A woman with hair that went to mid-back with small spikes along the divide of her hair. He motioned to the woman sitting on the space pod. "And this is our fair leader, Calansti." She had 5 feather like spikes on either side of her face and the rest went straight back in spikes with some going down her back in a small, thin spike. Her hair had a red shine and behind her "feathers" was a blood red hair band. (A/N: think Washu!) They all had brown tails and black eyes. And were all wearing blue body suits on and over them they had armor. Nalaki had dark blue and white armor, Victor had yellow and white armor, and Drako had green and white armor. The girl named Eturni had light blue and white armor and Calansti had red and white armor.

The one named Calansti looked up and her eyes widened. She jumped up and flew to where the Z-fighters were and stared. She slowly floated toward Vegeta and froze. Her eyes widened and she dropped to one knee with her head bowed. 

"My King." 


	2. Part 2

~@~Last time~@~

The one named Calansti looked up and her eyes widened. She jumped up and flew to where the Z-fighters were and stared. She slowly floated toward Vegeta and froze. Her eyes widened and she dropped to one knee with her head bowed. 

"My King." 

[~@~Now][1]~@~

Vegeta just smirked down at the woman. "Stand." She stood.

Nalaki stood and stared at his leader. 'She's lost it! We are the last Saiyans.'

It was Victor that spoke. "What are you talking about Calansti?" He laughed nervously. "All the Vegetas are dead. You witnessed it your self. Or did you lie about Bardock's warning? And escaping before our planets end? And some pasty white guy blowing it up?"

"No, fool. How can you remember all that but not the part about the ruler's hair ALWAYS standing on end? I mean look at him…" She walked around Vegeta, examining him. "His Hair, eyes…Forgive me majesty." She pulled up his armor and pilled the band of his pants down, slightly. " Some one cut of his tail!"

He stepped away from her and his clothes fell back in place. "Can you see the other Saiyans present?"

She looked at him then began to study the other warriors present. She walked over and glared into Goku's eyes.

The other floated up to the cliff face so they could watch their leader.

"Kakarot? Yes. You are Bardock's son, Kakarot."

"Bardock? Who's that?"

The other female's eyes widened. "You don't know the name of your own father?"

"No, he can't remember Vegeta-sai. Can you?"

"Vegeta-sai? The Saiyan planet?" Yamcha asked.

"Do not speak unless spoken to." Calansti back handed the unsuspecting human, through a cliff.

"You didn't have to do that!" Gohan spoke up for his friend.

The woman looked at him. "I do what I want. Not what some half-breed says. Understood?" 

The 18 year old stood there and glared.

"Why did you slap Yamcha through a cliff and verbally reprimand to Gohan?" Asked Videl. 

The group (minus Piccilo and the Saiyans) jumped then turned to see that Bulma and Videl had made the scene.

"Gohan is a Saiyan. At least half. If I hurt him I would have to answer to the Prince."

"You think Vegeta would beat the shit outta you for hitting Gohan through stone? Ha! I've seen them all take worse." Bulma said.

The other four Saiyans joined their leader. And one of them mumbled something suspiciously like, "He might try." Bulma had to smile.

   [1]: mailto:~@~Now



	3. Part 3

[~@~Last][1] Time~@~

"You think Vegeta would beat the shit outta you for hitting Gohan? Ha! I've seen them all take worse." Bulma said.

The other four Saiyans joined their leader. And one of them mumbled something suspiciously like, "He might try." Bulma had to smile.

[~@~Now][2]~@~

"Gohan your mom asked us to invite you and your fellow fighters for lunch. But something tells me there won't be enough." Videl said, while glaring daggers at Calansti.

Calansti was, how ever, a trained Saiyen-jin Warrior, an Elite-class one at that and this puny human was no threat to her. And she was going to make damn sure they all knew that.

She walked over to the little human woman. Instead of stopping in front of her like this Videl seemed to expect she walked around the woman. Inspecting every inch of her and letting it show that she didn't like what she saw.

"Gohan." The Saiyan warrior final spoke after all the humans had settled into an uneasy silence. "Is this woman your mate?"

"No." It was a definite answer but she could tell that the woman wanted that to change. It made Calansti smirk.

"Is she your pet?"

"What?" The boy was confused so, the answer would probably be a no. The boy looked at the other Saiyans for help.

"Pets are fun." Nalaki said with a smirk but he didn't continue. His comment had drawn snickers from the other Saiyans. 

All of them that is, except Goku who knew just about as much about the Saiyan-jin race as Gohan. But unlike his son Goku was beginning to become angered by the implications of this particular line of questioning.

It was Vegeta that spoke next. "I approve Calansti. Even though their names are odd for full Saiyan-jins you have raised them to be proud Saiyans in every sense of the word?" 

He made the last a question and smirked evilly as the woman nodded. 

"Calansti? Where have I heard that name before?" He asked her. 

She just shook her head. "You have a chosen mate." She motioned to Bulma. "It does not matter what I was supposed to be."

"Humor me." He said in a commanding tone.

She sighed and shook her head. "I am the only daughter of your fathers top General." 

They all looked at Vegeta to see his reaction. His eyes widened and he was obviously rendered speechless. Which was a new sight for all of them.

Trunks pulled on the pant on his fathers leg. "What does that mean, Pops?"

The man looked down at the boy but still couldn't find the correct words. He looked at the other Saiyan-jins. All of them but Vegeta and Calansti seemed confused over the woman's role might have been his life if his planet hadn't been blown to smithereens. He looked at Calansti and she took the unspoken command.

"It means, my dear brat…" She was surprised when the boy didn't object to the title but continued with only so much as a raised eyebrow. "If your father had not chosen to…" She wondered how to make it make sense to and Earth boy. "Mate, or in other terms marry, your mother before I had gotten here I would have been his choice by default. Do you understand?"

The boy didn't like her doubt his ability to understand anything and it showed on his face very clearly, even though he said nothing. She decided to continue.

"If say Vegeta-sai had not blown up, and we had all grown up and grown old like we were supposed to I would have had to of provided him with a full-blooded male heir and I would be the Saiyen-jin Queen, not your mother."

Trunks looked at her like she had 2 heads. "My mom's not a queen." He sneered. "And defiantly not warrior enough to rule Saiyans." He mumbled the last to himself but Their Saiyan-jin hearing allowed the visiting Crew to hear it.

Calansti was very disappointed when it was the only other female Saiyan-jin that lost control first. Eturni had taken a seat on a rock and burst into a fit of giggles.

Calansti glared angrily at the other woman and she quickly shut up.

Gohan had started to grow angry. They had ignored his question totally. 'May-be human subtlety is beyond saiyens.' He smirked.

The smirk gained him and angry glare from the one called Eturni. He hadn't been listening and his comical smirk was anything but welcome to the tailed woman that was sitting on a rock with a wounded pride.

"What is a pet?" He changed the subject. 

"A planet will sometimes give visiting Saiyen-jins a few of their citizens to… keep the Saiyen-jins from destroying the planet that time around." Drako said it in an mater-of-fact way that irked to ½ Saiyan boy.

Videl didn't take kindly to being thought of as anyone's pet. Even if it was Gohan they were talking about. "I am NO ONES PET!" Videl boomed but they all ignored her. All these Saiyen-jin creatures were staring at Gohan intently, waiting for his answer.

Gohan laughed nervously under their scrutiny. "Um…No."

The Saiyen-jins strangers were looking at him waiting for him to elaborate. When he didn't the men when over and started to inspect Videl. They were circling, but not touching her in any way. He didn't like the gleam in their eyes though, not one bit.

Calansti stayed were she was and tilted her head a little to the side. "Do you care for her in any way?" It was an innocent question. And her tone was devoid of anything but wondering curiosity. But he somehow got the feeling something was going on that he didn't know about. And he didn't like that not when the person he loved was concerned. Love? Did he really just think that?

"Yes you did." He looked up. He hadn't even realized his gaze had wondered. 

"Did I say all that out loud?" There was a difference in his surroundings. 

It took him a moment to realize the men had moved away from Videl and Calansti was at least 2 or 3 paces closer to her then he would have liked. 

This woman was violence contained. Just like Vegeta and Piccilo when he had first met them. He didn't want any of these new…friends near Videl, or ChiChi. Ever.

The woman smirked like she knew exactly what he was thinking and planned on finding this ChiChi person just to go against his wishes. He thought for a minute. He didn't know this person well enough to have any kind of insight on her possible thoughts nor did she him. But they did. How was it happening?

"When there are enough Saiyen-jins together we can hear each other in our heads." Vegeta finally admitted. 

All the Humans and Piccilo looked either worried, or curious. Goku looked relieved, he wasn't going crazy then. That's when he realized he was feeing their feelings with them. That's part of it?

The other Saiyen-jins nodded to him. There was a grumble from Goku's stomach. 

"How about we go get that food guys?" The boys father asked. They all nodded and took off.

   [1]: mailto:~@~Last
   [2]: mailto:~@~Now



	4. Part 4

[~@~Last][1] Time~@~

All the Humans and Piccilo looked worried, or curious. Goku looked relieved, he wasn't going crazy then. That's when he realized he was feeing their feelings with them. That's part of it?

The other Saiyen-jins nodded to him. There was a grumble from Goku's stomach. 

"How about we go get that food guys?" The boys father asked. They all nodded and took off.

[~@~Now][2]~@~

The Z-senshi and strangers all landed out side of the house. The visiting crew started looking around them. It almost seemed like they were searching for all possible tactical advantages some one could get form their surroundings. And they might have been.

Goku and Gohan walked toward the house. The door opened and a small woman with black hair pulled into a bun and a tall lilac haired man walked out.

Calansti looked from the purple haired man to the purple haired brat near Vegeta. The resemblance was uncanny but the prince was too young to have a son that old already.

The man walked forward and shook Vegeta's hand. He then hugged the prince's mate and picked up the brat. The four spoke softly for a few moments then broke apart, Bulma nodded.

Vegeta turned back toward Calansti and her Crew. "This." he said. "Is my son from a different future. Trunks no Miari."

She stepped forward and bowed at the waist. She could see the rest of her Crew dropping to one knee out of the corner of her vision. They were going through royal formalities. "Prince Miari." She said. "I am Calansti, leader of crew 347XET, daughter of Burnab, the last First General of the Saiyen-jin Race. It is an honor." She stood erect on the last word. 

The Young man looked at his father. "I know that's supposed to mean something. But I can't place what."

"It means she would be our home world's most Elite woman and would be provider of my heir, if I didn't already have one." Vegeta nodded towards Trunks. "I have a mate so she falls to one of my brats. She would make a good mate for you, Trunks No Miari. And could provide you with full blooded brats."

"There is nothing like the subtlety of fatherly match making." Calansti motioned for her people to raise, and they stood. It seemed innocent enough but Vegeta was suddenly angry.

"I offer you my son and you challenge me. An odd form of gratitude."

"No, Prince. When I presented myself to you, in title, you rejected me. By Saiyan Law I have the right to challenge your mating. But the brat," She motioned to Chibi-Trunks. "Clinched it. You insulted me, and my control of my Crew by offering me your son. It is a grave mistake to offend the Strongest living female of your race, Vegeta. And If I must I will teach you the folly of your ways." She stood with the prideful tilt of her chin that her father always got when he was facing an opponent.

"You are no challenge to me, You may be the last Elite woman but you are still a Saiyen-jin Bitch. Told to mate and continue our race. It has been ingrained on you, it has been your duty since your birth. And yet you refuse a man of royal blood?"

"If that is true I will judge just how much of a man he is." She could hear Nalaki snickering. 

She took a fighting stance, facing Vegeta. "But only if I choose to do so." 

All the other Senshi had gone inside. Leaving Vegeta, Bulma, the Trunkses, and new Crew standing in the sun.

Vegeta took a fighting stance with a smirk. All the non-fighters took seat at the edge of the tree line, in the shade, to watch the show.

The two when to it. They were sparing. Throwing impossibly fast kicks and punches. Neither of them were getting any where until Vegeta faked a kick, then landed a punch. Then the blood and hair started flying.

When the duo finally separated their Armor was cracked and body suits ripped with mischilaneous cuts bleeding in the open air. They both began to power up. This brought the Z-senshi running.

Calansti brought her power up until her hair and eyes flickered back and forth between normal and Super Saiyan. She was trying but it wasn't enough. And she knew that the moment her opponent turned into the green eyed, gold haired, super fighter her father had told her stories about.

Vegeta had half expected the woman to fall at his feet and beg for mercy when she didn't he had to say he was surprised. But what she did do caught him totally off guard.

"Am I supposed to say 'golly gee' or 'my what big hair you have'?" She asked then she seemingly disappeared the reappeared behind Vegeta. 

He was surprised, again. As far as he knew no non-Super Saiyan had ever gone too fast for one of them to see but she had. He was fighting an opponent he had no knowledge of and all he had on her powers that was certain was that she had speed on her side. A shit loud of it.

Vegeta was stunned as he watched the ground grow larger. He was gonna hit. And it was gonna hurt, a lot. The woman was going to lose the challenge. He knew that. There was no way for him to lose because to lose a challenge your opponent had to pull your tail. But he had no tail so he couldn't lose.

Yes, as sure as the sun shone he would win. The only question was how bad would his pride lose before he won?

   [1]: mailto:~@~Last
   [2]: mailto:~@~Now



	5. Part 5

[~@~Last][1] Time~@~

Vegeta was stunned as he watched the ground grow larger. He was gonna hit. And it was gonna hurt, a lot. The woman was going to lose the challenge. He knew that. There was no way for him to lose because to lose a challenge your opponent had to pull your tail. But he had no tail so he couldn't lose.

Yes, as sure as the sun shone he would win. The only question was how bad would his pride lose before he won?

[~@~Now][2]~@~

They had been powered up and fighting for about 45 minutes and it was starting to show.

They had nicks were they had barely missed each other and Calansti was dangerously close to losing. She was quickly approaching her limit and she knew it. All of the Z-senshi were still surprised she could hold her own against a Super Saiyan.

Who'da thought speed would hold such a great impact on a fight?

They watched as she screamed, wordlessly, a scream of anger and frustration, then formed one last ki-blast in front of her.

They were all taken a back when she grabbed the middle of the energy. Her hand forced the energy to spread out and form a sword. 

Piccilo was fighting the urge to take off and hide in Kame look out. He had known the Saiyan race had untold of skill at manipulating their ki-blasts, but swords? This gave him a new respect for the race.

But Piccilo was even more surprised when Vegeta formed a double edged sword out of his own blast.

The 2 warriors wielded their swords like they knew what they were doing, almost like they were getting the feel of their new toys.

They charged each other and fenced. They were fencing! All Nameks had assumed their violent…neighbors had been too barbaric for fencing. But here they were, two of Vegeta-sai's last Elites fencing. And they looked like they knew all the tricks.

The two broke apart. They both panting heavily now. It looked like Vegeta had given Calansti's hair a trim -it no longer brushed her ankles- and she had in turn tried to cut Vegeta's cranium off.

Vegeta could feel something warm on his forehead. He put his hand up and it came away red. So he hadn't been totally missed by that head blow. He'd finish this now.

He charged her. She was standing at an odd angle so it was either put your tail out for balance so she could block his blow or fall and get hit.

She put out her tail and blocked him. They were in a dead lock, forcing their strength on each other. She was trying to push him off her but her strength was nothing to the Super Saiyan.

He let her push a little distance between them and he smirked. She saw the smirk and tried to get out of the dead lock but she couldn't.

He casually slid an arm around her and they both let their swords go so they could have both of their hands and all their concentration. 

He slid his other arm around her and pulled her closer like was going to kiss her. She had both of her hand on his chest like she was fending off an over excited date.

Instead of kissing her he pulled her against his chest and let one hand slither down her back. He found it and pulled her tail as hard as he could with out pulling it off.

She collapsed into a broken heap and he stepped away from her. He just walked away like leaving trash on the corner.

"What was that all about?" Asked Goku.

"She challenged me and lost." Was all Vegeta said. "with training she could be a more worthy opponent."

A scream echoed through the air and they could feel power building like a weight on their shoulders.

They all turned and Calansti was standing half toppled over. She was standing on legs that were a little too far apart with her right arm hanging uselessly at her side and her head bowed.

She slowly lifted her head and looked at them with green eyes. She pulled her legs closer together and flexed her broken arm. They were all amazed. 

Still on her feet and powering up after a grueling fight with Vegeta. And going Super Saiyan on top of that.

"NO one." She growled. The winds started to pick up. "Pulls." Rocks and pebbles started raising into the air. "My." Her muscles bulged "Tail!" Her hair turned golden and she screamed, wordlessly.

She speed toward Vegeta and was pounding on him before he could react. Her assault was relentless, never giving him the chance to power up and give her a fair fight.

The other Saiyans knew or at least expected that the first time you go S.S.J. it would send you into a rage beyond reason and unless they did something fast she would rend Vegeta limb from limb.

Gohan, Goku Miari-Trunks, Goten, and Chibi-Trunks turned Super Saiyan and jumped in to help their comrade. Gohan, Miari, and Goku grabbed the woman and pulled her off Vegeta.

It took only three to get her off but it took all five to keep her off and even then it was a struggle. The other four Saiyans stood with Vegeta. He had gone unconscious, probably due to blood loss, and they needed to awaken him. Its not good for a Saiyan to pass out. Period.

"Videl." Gohan screamed. "Get water. 2 buckets." She stood there a moment then she, ChiChi, and Bulma went and got 2 of the biggest buckets of water they could find.

Gohan picked up one and told them to splash the other on Vegeta. He pulled it back and threw the water into Calansti's face. He soaked Miari Trunks in the process because the other man had been restraining the woman from her neck and waist.

The woman suddenly stopped fighting and collapsed into Trunks' arms. A moment after she fell unconscious and her hair reverted back to its reddish black. 

Vegeta woke up sputtering insults and spitting water but when he saw the woman resting in Trunks' lap he smirked and allowed himself to succumb to the darkness that had been eating away at his vision.

[~@~Should][3] I end it here? Naw~@~

Calansti and Vegeta woke up in nearly the same moment. They were both resting in one of the Son's bedrooms with both Gohan and Miari Trunks sitting in the door way.

"What are you two doing here?" Calansti asked as she sat up on the bed. "And where are my clothes?" She asked peering under the sheet.

Both boys blushed at the second question. "Your in my room." Gohan said. "My mother took your clothes so they could clean your wounds easier and we're here to keep you 2 from waking up and killing each other."

Calansti nodded and leaned back against the head board of the bed she and Vegeta had been place on.

Vegeta spoke up next. "Get us clothes, brat. Unless, of course, you want to see Calansti without them." He glared at Gohan and the woman at his right burst out laughing.

They all looked at her and when she stopped laughing she explained. "I was just wondering who would break it to the human whelp that seems to have taken a shine to him." 

Vegeta looked at her and burst out in laughter too. They both had tears in their eyes from laughing so hard. It wasn't that funny so the duo shrugged it off as tension release. When it comes to getting tension out of your system, laughing is better then crying. 

15 minutes later the laughing 2 were dressed and the Saiyans, half Saiyans, Bulma, ChiChi, and Videl were flying to Goku's favorite fishing spot.

Calansti and Vegeta bathed in the water near the water fall, helping each other get the hard to reach places. Eturni and Goku stayed close to make sure they didn't kill each other. Gohan showed Drako and Nalaki how to catch the really big ones while Miari-Trunks, Victor, and Videl gathered wood to cook them on.

"Trunks." Videl asked the older man, that she was gathering wood with. "Do you think…I don't know… Do you think that Gohan likes Calansti?"

Trunks looked at her. "What do you mean?"

"Well, I kinda thought Gohan liked me…then those Saiyen whatever's appear and he hasn't spoken to me…Do I still have a chance? Or am I fooling myself?"

"I don't know about Gohan but I know Calansti kinda looks down on us half breeds. That's probably why she got offended when my dad offered me to her as her mate. I don't think you have to worry, Videl."

"You father offered you to her? Geez. How could you put up with that?"

"You've got to understand, Videl. Vegeta, my father, is crown prince of the Saiyan-jin race. Her father was the kings First General, his second in command. That makes her my fathers concubine, but he has my mother so she is not needed. That makes her the third woman in our race's history to have that happen to her. And every time there has been a civil war with the last fight being between the Prince and his Concubine…"

"So they had the last fight first?"

"Yeah and it saved her Crew, this planet, and the special forces team."

"So what does it mean for you 2?" A voice came from over their shoulders.

They turned and Victor was standing there with worry showing in his features.

"It means, since my father technically won, he gets to choose her mate. He choose me and because he's my father and my king I have to obey. All she and I get to choose is how quickly we give in."

"Supposedly." Victor said. "When a Saiyan takes a mate. You know has the Saiyan-jin Mate-Bond with a member of the opposite sex their race doesn't matter. If their compatible they'll have Saiyan-jin Children. Is that what the Prince wants from you 2?"

"Yes, I think it is. Why?"

"Just wondering. 'cause if all the 7 of us that are left take the Bond with a human we can eventually bring our race back." They gave him funny looks. "I mean think about it. We talk to the Nameks and get that Dragon of their's to grant us wishes. We could have the half breeds made full blooded. Wish for the eternal youth our race had in its prime back. And get Vegeta and Kakorot their tails back… It would give our people a chance of recovery."

"Yeah." Videl said. "Gohan told me that the Saiyan-jin were conquerors. All you'd need are Human's willing to be part of it, take over a planet. And boom a second chance."

"Hmmm. And using humans would open up new blood lines." Victor continued. He seemed to study Videl. "Are you sure your not a Saiyan with your memories repressed or something?"

"No." She smiled. "I'm very human. We need to get back before the other's get worried." They all turned and walked back. 

   [1]: mailto:~@~Last
   [2]: mailto:~@~Now
   [3]: mailto:~@~Should



End file.
